Second Best, Second Chances
by Samvy
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Please R&R. Miguel comes back to harmony after 5 years.
1. miguel

Miguel had been away long enough searching for his poor Charity. He had gotten a job as a gardener to make ends meet. He would occasionally send some to Kay for Maria. He was on his selfish quest to find the love of his life. He knew that Kay would be there for him always. He knew that he could go on years searching for Charity and Kay would remain faithful to him. He knew this because he was a Lopez-Fitzgerald. His father had left his mother and she remained faithful. History would most certainly repeat it self.

He finally found Charity only to have his heart broken. She had found true love with John Hastings. He could not believe it when she told him that she was in love with John. She had asked him to please stop pursuing her. He felt anger and wanted to beat John up for snatching Charity away from him. He almost did until he looked in Charity's eyes and seen true love for her one and only John. He decided to return to harmony after 5 long years in the waiting arms of his second best, Kay.

"Welcome home Mijo" Pilar said embracing her son in her arms. I am so happy you decided to return home. How is Charity, did you find her?

Yes, Mama. She is living in California and she is in love with another man.

Ay, Dios Mio!

"I know Mama, She is in love with John Hastings. She really loves him Mama. I had to come back. She asked me to please leave them alone and let them live their lives, but you know what Mama. I am happy that you and I have kept in touch all this years. It makes it easier knowing that I have a family to come home to. I decided on my way here that I am finally going to do right by Kay. I am going to make her my wife. I guess I will make Kay's dreams come true." Miguel said a little to sure of him self.

Pilar looked at him with a disgusted face. She could not believe that her son could be so cocky. She knew Martin had been that way but she never thought that Miguel would have inherited his characteristics.

"Mijo, you should not be that way. I know Kay will accept you back, because she has only loved you, but don't you realize that if Charity would have never ended up in Harmony you would have been with Kay. You had said yourself that you had liked Kay and was about to confess your true feelings to her. When Charity came to town you pushed Kay away and made her second best. Think about it Mijo, be nice to Kay. Don't just go back with her because you feel she is the only option. Go to her because you feel the same way she does. Otherwise don't marry her. You both will end up hurt in the end" Pilar said hoping that she had made sense to Miguel.

Miguel was angry that his mom was right. He gave his mother a hug and said he was going to his room to rest.

Pilar sat on the sofa in her living room and thought "I really hope that Miguel finds out his true feelings fast before Kay gives up and moves on. She has after all become a beautiful woman. I don't think Miguel even realizes how many men have been after Kay.

A/N Please R/R and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Kay

Disclaimer: I do not own passions or any of its characters… 

Kay had become a very different person since Miguel left. She knew now that Miguel probably never loved her. She still had hope though. She would wait for him because she gave her heart to him a long time ago and when he left she never got it back. She decided to keep herself busy so she didn't have to think about him and her love for him. She did as Pilar had done so many years ago… Light a candle hoping that he would return and be hers and only hers. She stopped doing so when Martin came back into the picture and seen how much heartache he caused Pilar. She would never have thought that Martin was the type of person to abandon his family. She became worried that her life was heading in the same direction. She had been there for Miguel when Martin left and knew how hard it was on him

Here was Kay in a somewhat the same situation. She loved Miguel and had waited faithfully for his return. What if he did return with Charity? What if they were married by now, what would Maria think of her Father?

"Kay, I think that you should finally give up on Miguel, it has been 5 years since he left. He was never yours and probably never will be… now what I think you should do is accept a date from the many guys who ask you out." Simone pleaded with her friend

"Simone you know I can't do that. I love him and will never love anyone the same." Kay responded.

No one is asking you to love anyone, Kay…just to have some fun. We are still young. If you don't accept a date at least come to the club tonight with me. What do you say? Please… Please?

Fine, Simone I'll go out tonight and see how it turns out. Little steps okay.

I know you will have a blast Kay. I know you will. I figured if I bugged you enough you would eventually say yes, so I took the liberty of buying you an outfit. I know it's hard with you supporting Maria by yourself.

Kay gave a hug to Simone. She never expected her friend to be so helping. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to try the dating scene. Simone had asked her to try on the outfit. Anyone would agree that she looked Hot. She had the curves that any women would kill for. She was never thin like charity but better. She was thick in all the right places. She was tall but not too tall that a man would feel intimidated. Her features were soft and feminine. Her lips any man would die to kiss them. The outfit that Simone picked out looked absolutely fabulous on her. Simone helped her with the make up and they were out the door. They were happy that Tabitha agreed to baby-sit Maria. The night would be filled with surprises.


	3. Welcome Back!

**I do not own passions or its characters. )**

Miguel had been in his room all day. He had been thinking of what Pilar had said to him. He knew that he had made Kay second best. He wanted to do right by her but how could he just stroll back into her life. He had abandoned her to find Charity. Not only Kay but his daughter, his own flesh in blood. What kind of monster did that? Kay might accept him but what about Maria. Would she feel any connection to him? He needed to get out of the house. He needed some fresh air, just as he was about to reach for the door, Luis walked in … Startled to find Miguel back.

Miguel, what are you doing back? I mean when did you get back?

I arrived this morning. My search for Charity is over. I found her only to be disappointed that she chose John over me. She fell in love with him.

Miguel, sorry to hear that. Well at least you're here now. You wanna get a beer or something? Luis asked his lil' bro.

Yeah. I would. It will help me keep my mind of things.

Luis and Miguel arrived at the bar, their eyes lingered on what was across the Street. A night club. There were a lot of people standing in line. Miguel thought this atmosphere would be better for them. So they decided to hit the club scene.

Miguel stands in line and see's simone. He motions for Luis to come with him to say hi to her, but luis catches a glimpse of Kay and decides that maybe they shouldn't.

Miguel tries to see what Luis is staring at. He knows Luis is in love with Sheridan but his brother is in some sort of trance. Miguel follows his brothers gaze and he himself is found hymnotized by the young girls beauty.

Luis I must agree that girl over there is beautiful. Luis stares at him confused and thinks "is my brother that blind that he can't see that its Kay".


	4. Wow

Disclaimer: Do not own Passions or its characters.

Kay and Simone where waiting in line. Simone noticed that everyone was checking out her friend. She was more surprised when she noticed from afar Luis and Miguel checking out Kay. She was sure there was going to be trouble, because they were heading their way. She was about to warn Kay but before she knew it they were standing right next to them.

"Hey Simone, how have you been? Long time no see. So you wanna introduce me to your beautiful friend here." Miguel said.

Kay stared at Miguel confused. How could he not tell that it was Kay? She hadn't changed that much since he left or at least she didn't think that she had. Miguel just kept on staring at Simone to introduce them.

Luis just stared at Kay with a smile on his face. He didn't know that his brother was this dense. Kay smiled back at Luis and then looked at Miguel deep into his eyes.

Luis playfully shoved Miguel and gave Kay a brief hug and said out loud. "Nice to see you _KAY_, How have you been? How is my beautiful niece Maria doing?

Kay stared at Miguel and responded, "Ah, Maria is fine. I left her with Tabitha for the night".

She laughed at the face Miguel had made when he realized that it was she. She tried to make light of the situation because she was positive that at that moment him realizing it was she made him uninterested.

"Well I guess we better head in side". Kay said as she noticed the line had moved and they were now able to make it inside. Kay seemed sad some how by the situation because she had loved this man with all her being. Luis pulled Kay towards the door and let her know that she looked beautiful tonight.

"Kay, you look absolutely stunning. Look at all the guys staring at you, I know my brother regrets leaving you" Luis said to Kay

They both stared back and seen that Miguel was still shocked by the news. They left Miguel there blinking and dumfounded. Kay thought that it would be best to leave him alone for now.

Miguel watched Kay, Simone and his Brother enter the club. How could he not know that was Kay? How stupid could he be, how could he have been so blind for so long. Kay is just beautiful and he had gone across the United States trying to find Charity for what, for nothing because she fell for John Hastings. How could he justify himself? Kay was far more beautiful then Charity. He had skipped town on her and Maria. Would he even have a chance with her? These were all the questions running through his head.

A/N—Please R/R. Thanks. Good or Bad comments welcome. )


End file.
